Endoprostheses composed of a sheath armed with one or more elements of the stent type are commonly used for the treatment of arterial aneurysms, in order to re-establish the geometry of the artery.
In a well-known procedure, an endoprosthesis is positioned in such a way that it isolates the aneurysm from the blood flow in order to prevent growth of the aneurysm.
However, in a considerable number of cases, it has been observed that the aneurysm continues to grow on account of its being irrigated by blood vessels other than the artery concerned. The risk of rupture therefore remains.
In an attempt to address this problem, solutions have already been proposed that involve introducing thrombogenic materials into the aneurysm after the endoprosthesis has been fitted in place, or even at the same time as the endoprosthesis is being fitted in place, in order to promote thrombosis of the aneurysm and thereby avoid any risk of rupture.
However, the introduction of these thrombogenic materials is an awkward procedure and greatly complicates the interventions, especially as it is necessary to ensure that these thrombogenic materials do not obstruct the fitting of the endoprosthesis and that they remain exclusively outside the endoprosthesis and do not risk penetrating the inner conduit of the latter.